


12 Days of Christmas

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: William gives Julia a gift everyday leading up to Christmas.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: The Play

(Dec 14; Murdoch’s Home)

It was a cold winter morning, as a new blanket of snow laid on the ground, from a snow storm the night before. Julia woke up from a close shiver down her naked body, as she took a peek the alarm clock, and it read 6:30.  
“We have time” she thought to herself as she reached for William, but his spot was bare. But looked up and saw a small gift box with a red rose beside it.  
She smiled, as she called for him, “William?”  
He came in with the breakfast tray, “oh, good you’re up” he said as he placed the tray at the end of the bed  
She pushed the blankets off, exposing her naked body to him, “what is it?”  
William gulped when he looked at her beautiful naked body, “she truly is the most beautiful woman I had ever seen,” he thought, “open it, Julia”  
“But Christmas is 12 days away”  
“Yes, it is, but this year I wanted to make it more special. We had a slight rough here…me too much focused on Miss Hart and neglecting you. I wanted to show how much I love you, so everyday up till Christmas, you will receive a gift box with a written clue inside, and you have up till 8:00 pm to guess it. But if you need help, I will give you another clue. After you find the gift and open it, whatever is inside, is what we’ll do that day or night.”  
Julia smiled, “William, my present is the 12 days of Christmas?”  
“Yes, but each gift will be different from the song, just letting you know.”  
Julia laughed and opened the box, and read the clue, “at first I wasn’t fond of the place, but after I found this, you thought I would break it.”   
After reading, Julia began to think, “I know!” she said and grabbed her robe and headed to the book shelf and pulled the couch latch down and out popped the couch with another wrapped gift box.  
“William, I hope these clues are harder?” she said as she began to open the gift box  
William looked at her with a smile, “they do, just wanted to go easy on the first one.”  
As she opened the gift, she saw two tickets to a play, “William, tickets…and there too…The Nutcracker? Were going to see The Nutcracker?”  
“Yes, you were talking about how the nurses went to see it and you wanted to go, so I bought them for you.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.  
“Oh, William, thank you” she says as they kiss again, “but how did you get them? I heard they were sold out?”  
“I pulled some strings. The director of the play, you might remember him, Mr. Collins, I saved his son from the noose last year, and he owed me a favor.”  
“I remember that case, I believe he was framed and you just had a feeling he was innocent.”  
“Yes, I called him up and he got me the tickets.”  
“Thank you, again, William.” She gave him another kiss which turned into a passionate kiss, “make love to me, William” she moaned in his ear  
“You don’t need to ask me, twice” he said as opened up her robe, pulled it off her body and threw it to the ground.  
They continued kissing as she began to undress him and pulled him onto the couch. An hour later, they reheated their breakfast and ate it, and got ready for work. 

It was 6:00 pm, as they made it to the theatre, found their seats and a few minutes later, the curtain opened up and the music started as the ballet dancers started dancing along to the story. Julia was so entranced by the play; she didn’t realize it was over until the curtains closed and she followed the crowd and applause.  
As she kept cheering and applauding the actors in the play, William just looked at her with a smile, and whispers in her ear, “I’m happy you loved it”  
She turned to him with a smile, “I absolutely loved it” she whispered back and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
As they were coming out of the theatre, they began walking and talking about the play, and noticed a couple against a wall making out, “I guess, they enjoyed the play”  
Julia laughed, “we could do that” she said with a seducing look  
“Julia in public?”  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dark alley way behind a building, “no one will see” she said as she pushed him into the wall and had her way with him.   
As they were kissing, he turned her around, and placed her against the wall, “Oh, William” she moaned as he kissed her neck and began lifting up her dress and under skirts, as he went down on his knees and was about to pull down her bloomers and noticed she wasn’t wearing any, “Mrs. Murdoch, you are being very scandalous” he said as he lifted her leg over his shoulder, and began pleasuring her womanly area.   
Her body went into an arch, “as are you right now, Mr. Murdoch,” she moaned and he placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans as kept pleasuring her until she climaxed.


	2. The Protrait

(Dec 15; Murdoch’s Home)

It 5:00, when Julia got home, excited about her next gift, since William told her it wouldn’t be ready until dinner time. As she arrived at their house, she saw his bike and the lights were on and smelled beef stew and was so happy, he arrived before her.  
As she entered into the house, she called out for him, “William, I’m home”  
“Julia” he said as he placed the pot of stew on the table, “dinner is ready” as she approached him and gave him a kiss  
“Good, I’m starving, but first my gift?”  
He points to her spot at the table, and there was a another small giftbox, with a white flower, beside it.  
She grabs the gift box and opens it and reads the clue, “the sun shines brighter, every time he is mentioned”  
Julia kept thinking, then gasped, “I know” and goes over to Apu Inti, but sees no gift.  
“Look behind it, Julia”   
Julia pushed the artifact aside and sees a medium sided giftbox, and opens it. As she looks at it she begins to cry, “William, this is…this is…” and begins to cry  
William nods, “it’s a painting, I made of Mary’s footprints.”  
She ran into his arms and gave him a hug, “I love it”  
They hold each other for a few minutes, when she realizes something, “is that what you have been doing for the last week in the garage? Painting this?”  
William nodded, “and if you want to…but we don’t have to go, we go visit her grave.”  
Julia nodded, “I would love too” she said and gave him a kiss, “but let’s eat first”  
William smiled, “yes”

After they ate their dinner, they got all bundled up into warm clothes, and headed to Mary’s grave, which they haven’t been too in quite a while.  
As they approached the graveside, Julia noticed the tree they planted so her grave wouldn’t be disturbed at grew a lot and was half the size of William.  
Julia bent over and kissed a flower she had brought and placed it on the tree edge, “sorry, Mary, that we haven’t come in a while, but we think of you each and every day.”  
As Julia continued taking to the tree, William began tearing up, as he looked at her talking to their child they had wanted and lost. He is still ashamed of himself for telling Julia that because of her abortion she had years ago, God was punishing them and made her lose Mary.   
He wiped his tears away, as Julia was getting up from the ground with tears in her eyes as well and hugged him, “thank you, William for bringing me here.”  
“You’re welcome” he said and gave her a kiss on the head


	3. The Green Fairy

(Dec 16; Murdoch’s Home)

It was later morning, as Julia got out of the shower, knowing today both William and her had a day off. William had woken up from a sexy dream, woke her up and they made passionate love, and fell back asleep.   
She was finally finished getting ready as she was putting a ribbon in her hair, while walking down the hallway to her desk, she saw another rose, yellow this time with the gift box on her desk.   
She eyed William, opened the gift and read the clue, “I was disappointed last time, but it turned out to be great in the end…”  
“Disappointed…well, William we can’t have that” She smiled and knew to go to the liquor cabinet. She walked over to the cabinet and saw a large long gift box and opened it and saw Absthine. “William are we going to have another picnic?”  
William smiled and showed her a picnic basket with a blanket, “Julia would you accompany on a picnic at the fireplace?”  
“I’d be delighted.”  
She set up the fire, as he laid out the blanket and a picnic basket on the floor, “so, William did you make your famous peanut butter sandwiches?”  
“I did” He smiled as he opened the basket and gave her a sandwich.  
They ate and talked, when William mentioned the tree will arrive today and he fixed the lights, so they won’t be bright or cause a fuse to go out.   
When they were finished their sandwiches, William asked her, “so, Julia ready to see if we will see the green fairy, this time?”  
“Yes, please” she smiled as he grabbed two glasses out of the basket, poured the liquid into them and handed one. They clinked their glasses and began drinking, laughing and talking nonsense.   
“William, any fairies yet, because I’m not seeing any and I am disappointed”  
“Well, Julia, you know we can never have that” he said as he leaned it and kissed her.   
The kiss, turned into a passionate kiss, as they began unbuttoning each other’s clothes.   
“So, happy, you’re not wearing a corset” William said as he kissed her neck, which made her moan, “you know I never wear one when were home”  
William smiled and kissed her legs as he removed her skirt and bloomers, and placed kisses on her womanly area, which made her go into an arch.  
He came over her body and they kissed again, while she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and made passionate love again.  
Afterwards laid together, out of breath, as Julia laughed, “I did see a fairy, William”  
“When?”  
“When, I climaxed”  
William smiled and gave her a kiss, “I’m glad, because I saw one too. But I get to see them all the time”  
Julia looked at him confused, “what, how?”  
He looked at her and caressed her cheek, “you’re my fairy, Julia”  
“Aww, William” she said and kissed him when they heard a knock on the door  
“That would be the tree, Julia” William said as he gets up and puts on his clothes very quickly and heads to the door, as she wraps the blanket around her and grabs her clothes and heads to the room.


	4. Roller Skating

(Dec 17; Murdoch Home)

It was morning, when Julia woke up, the heat of the fire on her naked back, to the smell of French toast. Last night, they put on the lights on the tree, had beef stew and chocolate cake by the fire, naked and afterwards, made love. One of the best nights, she ever had with William, other than their wedding night.  
As she rose, she saw another red rose, with a gift box by her feet, as William came in with just his robe on, bringing the breakfast tray, “Julia”  
“William, morning”  
He puts the tray in the middle of the blanket and gives her a kiss, “morning”  
“Shall, I open it?”  
“Please”  
She opens the gift box and reads the clue, “you may have won, the championship…but I challenge you to a race”  
Without a signal thought, she got up, grabbed her robe, put it on and headed to the coat closet. She opened the closet and saw a large gift box she opens it and sees two pairs of roller skates.  
“William…you bought roller skates?”  
“I did and I fixed your roller skates. Remember you said, a year ago, the one wheel needed fixing and the leather was ripping.”  
“William” She gives him a kiss, “I love you. But I thought you said roller skating was too dangerous?” she teased  
“But I want to try it. I booked the arena for all afternoon and want to race you.”  
“Ok, but was is the prize?”  
“Were each other’s prize, so if any of us win, we can do anything to each other…in bed.” He said as he took a sip of his tea  
“Ohhh…I hope you win.” She said and gave him a passionate kiss, “I would let you do anything to me.”  
William smiled, “it makes me so happy, to know how much you trust me, Julia”  
Julia smiled and caressed his cheek, “me as well, when you trust me.”  
They finished breakfast, got ready and headed to the arena.

When they arrived at the arena, they sat down on a bench, when Julia noticed William brought a picnic basket, “William, another picnic?”  
He looked at her with a smile, “you have to wait and see,” he said while putting on his skates, “Julia, I am going to just practice a bit, get a hang of these, while you still finish typing up…” He looked at her, and noticed she had her skates on already, “yours”  
“You were saying, William?” She chuckled and began skating.  
William laughed as he got up and tried his best to skate but fell on his butt.  
Julia laughed, “William, here” she reached for him and helped him up, “like this” and showed him how to skate the right way.  
He began to get the hang of it, and was ready to race, “ok, Julia, I’m ready. Let’s race”  
“Ok, how about 10 laps, back and forth.”  
He looks at her, “bring it on, Mrs. Murdoch”  
“Oh, I attend to, Mr. Murdoch” she said with a smile and gave him a kissed, “good luck…you will need it”  
“Oh…so that’s what is going to be like?”  
Julia laughed as, they got ready, “ok, on your mark”  
“Get set” William said   
“Go” Julia said and skated as fast as she could  
They went back and forth, on their 8th lap; William pretended to give it all, but wanted to let her win and that’s what happened, Julia had won the race.  
“I won” she screamed and did a happy dance  
“Yes, you did, Mrs. Murdoch.” He smiled  
“My prize…as promised?” she asked with a seducing voice  
“As promised…you can do anything you want to me…in bed”  
Barely touching his lips, “I look forward to it” and gave him a kiss  
They sat down on the bench again, and took off their roller skates, when Julia remembered the picnic basket, “William, what about the picnic?”  
“Oh, right” he said, and grabbed the basket and placed it between them on the bench, “open it, Julia”  
She smiles, and opens it, and sees an insulator to keep the food warm, a flask of hot chocolate and French toast, with maple syrup and two pairs of ice skates.  
“William…ice skates?”  
“Yes, after our lunch, were heading to the other side of the arena and going ice skating.”  
“Oh, William” she said with happy tears in her eyes and gave him a passionate kiss.

They ate their lunch and spent all afternoon skating, went home, where Julia gave him the best sex he ever had, and spent the rest of the day in bed.


	5. The Pipe

(Dec 18; Murdoch Home)

The next day, they decided to finish decorating the tree, and placed the ornaments she kept from childhood. William put his hat ornament on it, which was his favourite one, as she put on an rattle shaped ornament that was made from Julia wedding dress, dedicated to their little Mary.   
When they finished, Julia was busy doing a report at her desk, while William made them some tea and brought it out on a tray, along with her next clue.  
He placed the tray on his desk, as she walked over and saw another yellow rose, with the gift box and opened it and read the clue, “we had quite the experience of experiencing another fairy…want to give it another try?”  
Julia gasped and immediately went to their food pantry, where her father’s pipe would be, and saw a medium size box, opened it and saw two opium pipes, “William, were going to try opium again?”  
William nodded, “yes, where ever you want to and experience it again.”  
Julia thought about a good place, and said, “the couch”  
“Ok, the couch it is, but first let’s drink our tea”  
They had their tea with some biscuits, then Julia opened the couch while William set up the opium in the pipes along with a small glass bowl with a candle in it, on a tray and placed it in the middle of the couch.  
Julia laid down on the couch and asked him, “may, I go first?”  
“Absolutely” he said with a smile  
She grabbed her pipe, and put it near the flame, inhaled and blew out and just relaxed, “mmm”  
William chuckled as he did the same, inhaled, but let out a cough, and tried again, and this time inhaled properly and blew out.  
A few minutes later, Julia looked at him, “well?”  
“I am feeling the same way as I did before” and touches his nose, “man my nose is itching”  
Julia laughed, “mine again as well…and I am feeling the fiery tingling too.”  
“Do you have an appetite again?”  
She laughed as she moved closed to his face, “in the carnal nature…yes” and began unbuttoning his clothes and kissing him passionately.  
They put the tray with the pipes on his desk, and made love on the couch and what an experience it was for them.  
Afterwards they laid together out of breath, sweaty, with her head on his chest, as she traced her finger around his wound, where the arrow hit him.  
“How did you feel again, William?”  
“Again, I wouldn’t alter my reality again, but if its for to experiments…count me in” William smiled  
Julia smiled and gave him a kiss, “it was quite the experience for me too, William. I can’t wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow. Can I get a hint?”  
“No, hint, not even for her majesty the Snow Queen”  
Julia laughed, “you haven’t called me a Snow Queen in awhile.”  
“Well, you are my queen”  
“As your my king”   
They kiss and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Horseback Riding

(Dec 19; Murdoch Home)

It was late morning; William and Julia just finished breakfast and bringing the dishes to the dishwashing cupboard, when she saw another yellow rose with a giftbox beside the dish soap.  
“William…may I?”  
He turns to her, “please”  
She opens the gift box and read the clue, “last time we did this activity, we nearly ran out from a special event, but were stopped. After we caught the criminals…but this time we will do this activity for fun.”  
Julia kept thinking and said “oh” and went to her bedroom closet and searched through her medical bag, “no, nothing here.”  
Then she went to her vanity, and looked through her drawers, and heard William laughing. She turned around and saw him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, “need a hint?”  
“Please”  
“Ok, the yellow rose is a hint.”  
“The rose?” she thought  
“The yellow rose was part was the event”  
Then Julia said, “oh, our wedding…and the thing we did…” she gasped and went to the book shelf and saw the photograph of them on the horse and saw a small giftbox.  
She opens the giftbox and sees tickets with horses on them, “William, are we going horseback riding?”  
William nodded, “yes at 2:00 today. But we will be sharing a horse and please no sidesaddle, Julia”  
Julia laughed and approached him, “deal, besides I hate sidesaddle.” She said and kissed him

They got ready and headed downtown Toronto, where the horseback riding was taking place. When they arrived, Julia couldn’t believe how cold it was, “thank goodness, I decided on wearing your long johns and pants.”  
William laughed, “your lucky hardly anybody is here. You are causing quite a scandal, Mrs. Murdoch, with wearing my pants”  
“Well, yes I am, aren’t I detective?” she teased him and gave him a kiss

They found the owner of the horses, gave him the tickets and hopped on a beautiful black horse, named Thunder, Julia was in the front and William behind her.  
Julia laughed and said, “William is that a magnifying glass, I feel, or you happy to see my behind?”  
William chuckled, “its my magnifying glass…forgot it was in these pants.”  
As they were beginning down the horse trail, William asked Julia, “want me to handle the reins or you?”  
“You. I just want to enjoy the ride”  
“Ok” he said and made a click sound and Thunder began walking down the trail. It was a very beautiful trail, with all farmhouses decorated for Christmas. Families outside, playing in the snow, making a snowman and ice skating.  
The trees had ice from the freezing rain, they had the night before and it was just breathtaking.  
As they come to the end of the trail, Julia asked, “William, I wondered if we could take a ride off the trail and into the field?”  
William looked at her, “only if you take the reins”  
She grabbed the reins and pulled Thunder to the left as they took off into the field, the freshly fallen snow flying all over the place, with the sun beaming across Julia’s face. “This is exhilarating William”  
He smiled and was so happy she was having a fun time as he found a bare part of her neck and kisses her.  
As she felt the kiss on her neck, it made her moan, “William,” as she turned to him and gave him a passionate kiss.  
“William, want to get off Thunder and find a tree”  
William chuckled, and whispered against her lips, “way too cold, we’ll wait till we get home”   
“Deal” she whispered back and kissed him as they made their way back to the farm, got off Thunder and headed home.

When they got home, Julia turned to William, “want to have a shower with me?”  
He looked at her with lust and approached her, grabbing her face into his hands, “loved too,” and passionately kissed her as he pushed her into the wall.  
After they had cleaned each other and made passionate love in the shower, they put on their robes, had a late dinner of beef stew, then headed to bed and made love again before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Fancy Dinner

(Dec 20; Murdoch Home)

It was past 3:00, as Julia was looking into the kitchen pantry and the ice box, to heat up something for dinner, when she sees a red rose with a giftbox on the shelf. She reaches for it and goes to William, who’s at his desk, “William, found the giftbox”  
“Ok, open it” he smiled  
She opens the box and reads the clue, “last time we tried to have a date at this place, but a case got in the way…want to give it another try and taste some Charlotte Russe?”  
She thought through their past, since they had a lot of date nights, where he was called on a case, “not the Windsor, they don’t have Charlotte Russe”  
They she gasped and went to her closet, to find the dress she wore on the date, but remembered she gave the dress away to one of her friends. Then she thought about the clue again and went to her vanity, opened her accessory drawer, saw a giftbox, opened it and saw a slip of paper and read it, “turn around”  
She turned around and William held out a huge box, “open it.”  
She opens the box and gasps, “William, it’s the dress...how?”  
“I contacted your friend, and she gave it back. Also, did you know I put the giftbox in your accessory drawer?”  
“Yes…and those were the accessories I usually wear with this dress”  
He smiled, “exactly”  
“But William, I thought that chef from that restaurant died?”  
“He did, but his son, took for the business and still makes his father’s special recipes. So, get yourself ready, we’ll be leaving for dinner, at 5:30”  
Julia smiled and gave him a kiss, “thank you, William”  
He smiled and left so she could get ready.

2 hours later, as William was finishing doing his bow tie, Julia approached him and cleared her throat, as he turned to her, “Julia…you look so beautiful”  
“Why, thank you detective. I was trying to do the same look as before, but didn’t get my hair right and didn’t earrings this time”  
William grabbed her gloved hands and kissed them, “you look even more beautiful”  
Julia smiled as she grabbed her shawl, “oh, allow me, Mrs. Murdoch” he said as he helped put on her shawl around her shoulders.  
She turned to him, “thank you” and gave him a kiss and left for dinner

When they got to the restaurant, they took off their coat and shawl, and put it in the coat room and approached the greeter, “Murdoch for two,”  
“Ah, of course, your table is ready. Follow me” he said and led them to the same table they were at from before  
William pulled out her chair for her, “thank you, William”  
“You’re welcome…and tonight money is no objection”  
“William…really?”  
“Really. Order anything”  
They look at their menu’s, “oh my all these delicious meals.”  
“Indeed.”  
The waiter then came by and took their order, of duck a la orange for Julia, and beef bourguignon for William, and got the most expensive champagne on the menu, on the house.  
William poured a glass for Julia and himself, “a toast, to my beautiful, lovely very accomplished wife”  
Julia laughed, “William” and they clinked their glasses and took a sip, “mmm, that’s good” she said  
“Yes, it is” William said as he took another sip  
They talked about a recent case William was working on and being psychiatrist she is, Julia mentioned about a theory, which would help with solving the case, when their meals came.  
After their meal, and finishing off the bottle, they enjoyed a Charlotte Russe and some tea, and paid for their meal and headed home.

When they got home, they were both quite tipsy and ended up passionately kissing, until Julia passed out. William chuckled as he removed his jacket and helped her out of her clothes into her nightie. He unpinned her hair and put all her stuff away in the proper place and got out of his clothes into his pajamas and got into bed and immediately fell asleep.


	8. Our Little Lady

(Dec 21; Murdoch’s Home)

It was 8:00 am, when the clock rang and Julia groaned, as she could feel her hangover, and was about to puke, when she noticed a bucket on the side her of bed.  
She leaned over and spilled her guts out, when she saw a red rose with a giftbox on her nightstand, as William came in with a pot of coffee, a glass of water, and 2 aspirins.  
“Morning…how are you feeling?”  
She looks at him with a look, “how do you think…”  
William turned away and let out a chuckle, as he handed her the water and pills, “here”  
“Thanks” and swallowed the pills and chugged down the water. She then handed the glass back to William, and opened the giftbox, and read the clue, “no matter how much I said no…you kept on budging me and it turned out fun.”  
She turned the clue around and saw it blank, “that’s it?”  
“Yes”  
“But I don’t get it?”  
“Ok, a hint then?”  
“Yes, please” she said as she took a sip of her coffee.  
“The gift was related to a previous gift I gave you and a case we worked on”  
“William that is endless clues”  
“Yes, it is”  
“Another hint?”  
He smiles, and rubs his hands, “ok…the word no is a very much a clue”  
She thought about it and then knew it and ran to a photo on their wall of William and Pistachio, winning the dog championship, where a gift box taped on the frame. She took the tape off and opened the giftbox and looked at a photograph of a golden retriever puppy and turned to William.  
“Did you get me a puppy?”  
William smiled, “I did…a female, there easier to train”  
“Oh, William” she gave him a hug and was about to kiss him, when he said, “Julia, remember you threw up”  
“Right, I’ll go brush my teeth. But a puppy, really?”  
“Yes, when you get ready, we’ll go and get her. She will be ready to come home today.”  
Julia wiped away her cheeks from happy crying, as she headed into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and started getting nausea again and could feel it coming, as she threw up again in the toilet. She continued for several minutes, when William came in and asked, “are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. Just drank too much, last night”  
She brushed her teeth again, and they both got ready and went get their puppy. 

When they arrived at the farm, all Julia could see is beautiful farm animals outside as a beautiful brown horse came up to her and snorted.   
“What a beauty, you are”  
“That’s why her name is Belle” William said  
“How do you know?”  
“When I picked out the puppy, I got a chance to ride Belle and yes she is quite the beauty.”  
As they petted Belle, the owner of the farm came out of the barn and lead them to the puppies. When they got into the barn, they saw a whole litter of puppies and their mother in a spot in the corner, with a wooden fence around them.  
“Aw, there so adorable. Which one is ours?”  
The farm hand reached over and grabbed one of the puppies and handed it to Julia, “this one is yours”  
“How do you know?”  
“She was the only female, out of the litter of 10”  
She lifted her puppy and saw her cute face as she began licking Julia’s face, “yes, you lucky girl. The only lady of the litter, eh?” When Julia froze, “William, that’s what we’ll call her is Lady. Do you like it?”  
Lady licked Julia’s face, “I guess that is our answer”

When they got home with their new addition, Julia felt sick again and headed to the bathroom and threw up for 10 minutes straight.  
“Julia, are you sure you’re ok?” he said holding onto Lady  
“I’m fine, the duck I had from last night’s dinner must have gone bad or I have the flu”  
“Ok, want me to make us some tea?”  
Julia nodded, “please”  
“Ok, come on Lady” William said and took Lady to the kitchen where he gave her some food while he prepared the tea.  
As William was in the kitchen, Julia was still throwing up and didn’t know why, until she noticed her menstrual belt in her drawer and didn’t remember the last time, she wore it. She looked for her cycle journal, and looked at the dates and noticed she was 7 weeks and 2 days late.  
She gasped, “I’m pregnant.”


	9. The Locket

(Dec 22; Murdoch’s)

It was 7:00 in the morning when Julia woke up with severe nausea and ran to the bathroom and spilled her guts out in the toilet. She tried to be as quiet as she could to not wake William, as she wanted to surprise him on Christmas that he’ll be a father. As she was puking, she felt a furry paw on her knee, and whinnying.  
“Morning, Lady. Mama is ok, nothing to worry about.”  
Lady snuggled into her chest and Julia smiled, knowing she knew what she had said, “want to know a secret, Lady?” she whispered into the puppy’s ear  
Lady looked up at her, “you’re going to be a big sister”  
The puppy wagged her tail and licked Julia’s cheek, “yes, mama has a baby in her tummy. But we can’t tell daddy yet, deal?”  
Lady wags her tail faster and lets out a little bark.  
“Good, why don’t you go wake up daddy, while mommy brushes her teeth,”   
As Lady leaves, Julia flushes the toilet, brushes her teeth and cleans her face, making sure she didn’t have puke anywhere.  
When she finished, she went into the bedroom and saw the most adorable scene, William’s arms around Lady and snoring. Julia laughed and crawled back into the bed, “Lady, you were to try to wake him up, not snuggle with him”  
Lady whines and looks down, “oh, its ok, sweetheart, you’re not in trouble.” Lady looks up at her again and wags her tail which was going back and forth, side to side on William’s nose.  
“What the…” William said and sneezes  
Julia let out a huge laugh, “morning, detective. Our little Lady, was trying to wake up her daddy.”  
“I see” he said stretching, “what time is it?” he asked with a huge yawn  
“7:30”   
“Have you looked at your vanity, this morning?”  
She looked for at her vanity and saw a white rose and a giftbox, she opened the box and read the clue, “Thanks to Oscar, I had help with this gift…but the place where this gift is hidden is closer than you know.”  
“Closer than I know, must be the clue word?”  
“It is” William said as he was petting Lady.  
“Closer than I know…” she said as she looked into her closet and looked everywhere  
“Julia, if you want another clue…you are luke warm”  
Julia closed her closet and went to the left towards the door, “colder,” he said as she decided to move back to the right, “warmer, warmer, now you’re hot”  
“I know I am, William. So are you”  
They both laugh, “I meant you were closer to the gift”  
Julia laughed again, “William, I know. Just teasing”  
“Ok, still hot, I mean very warm.” He said as she got closer to her vanity, “very warm, hot, lava,” he said as she bent down to her jewelry drawer, opened it, saw the giftbox and open it, “William…it’s my locket. The one I used to wear when we were courting”  
“Yes, I found it in one of our storage bins. It was slightly broken so I asked Oscar for help and he knew a good repair man to make it look new. There’s also a photograph inside”  
She opens the locket and sees a mini version photograph of Lady on one side and on the other side, a photograph of them having their first kiss as husband and wife.   
“Oh, William, it’s perfect” she says with happy tears and give him a passionate kiss, when they were interrupted by Lady’s barking, which made them laugh.  
“I think, our little Lady, is hungry and so is her mama”  
“So is her daddy.”  
“Well, William you have to work in an hour, so why don’t you get ready and I’ll make breakfast.”  
“Ok, but please don’t try to burn the toast…again”  
She gives him a punch on the shoulder, as he laughed, Lady went in front of William and barked at Julia, “oh, Lady, sweetie, its ok, mama didn’t hurt daddy.”  
“See, Lady, I’m ok”  
As Lady wags, she gives William a lick on the cheek, “ok, Lady, time for breakfast”  
Lady barks, jumps off the bed and follows Julia to the kitchen to have their breakfast.


	10. The Dance

(Dec 23; Murdoch’s)

It was 5:30 as William and Julia just finished dinner and waiting for her next gift. As she put the dishes in the dishwasher cupboard, William was coming back from taking Lady for a walk, as she saw him hide a yellow rose and giftbox, by their wedding photo.   
“William, I see where you hid the clue” she said as he came out of the kitchen grabbing the rest of the dirty dishes.  
“Oh…well then open it” he said while wiping off Lady’s feet and gave her a treat  
She opens the box, and reads the clue, “to quote you, I would very much like to be held tonight.”  
Julia remembered that, killing Jack the Ripper, in self-defense, and that night she and William were taking dance lessons. When she arrived that night for the lesson, he took the lead and she knew right then she found her true love and she would always be safe in his arms.  
“William, are we going dancing…” before she got to finish, he had a box at her place at the table.  
She approached the table, opened the box and sees the blue dress she wore when they danced that night.  
“William…I thought I lost this dress.”  
“I found it, a month ago in storage and took it to the seamstress to update it a bit. To answer your question, yes were going dancing tonight. George will look after Lady for the night.”  
“William…” she said as she kissed him  
“Wear, your locket as well”  
“I plan too” she said against his lips and gave him another kiss, and went to get ready. 

An hour later, they arrived at the same place they had the dance lessons and were still being taught by the same teachers.  
As the music started, William looked at Julia and it was like looking at the past, her hair, makeup, dress was just perfect, as he handed his hand out to her, and she took it and they began dancing.   
As they were dancing, she let him take the lead as she put her head against his head, “last time we did this, I knew I found the love of my life and would be safe in your arms” she whispered  
“I felt it too, Julia” he whispered back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
They continued dancing, not even realizing the music had stopped and the other couples were clapping for them.  
They laughed and said, “thank you,” when the one dance instructor came up to them and recognized them and knew they were meant for each other. They thanked the dance instructor again, and left to go home.

When they arrived home Julia couldn’t help but laughing seeing George passed out with a scotch in his hand and Lady on his lap.  
“Hey, how’s my girl?” Julia asked as Lady jumped down and approached her  
They decided to let George stay over and sleep as William put a blanket over him. As they were all getting ready for bed.  
When they were all ready for bed, in their pjs, Julia turned to William, “one more dance with our little girl?”  
William smiled and picked up Lady, and handed his hand out to Julia as they danced all around their bedroom. As they were dancing, Julia looked up at William and gave him a kiss and Lady licked his face, as Julia let out a laugh, as William said, “shhh, George”  
“Right” she said and they continued dancing for a few more minutes before heading to bed.


	11. Lingerie

(Dec 24; Murdoch’s)

It was 6:30, William and Julia just finished dinner and decided to have some champagne since it was Christmas Eve, while Lady chewed on a bone.  
They put their stockings, including Lady’s on the hearth of the fire. As Julia was putting her stocking on the hearth, she noticed a red rose with a giftbox behind a photograph of their first dance as a married couple.  
“William, found a clue” she said as she opened the box and read the clue, “you were jealous, you couldn’t do this for me at my bachelor party…well now here’s your chance.”   
She gasped and saw William sitting holding a giftbox, as she approached him and opened the box and sees sexy red and white lingerie, “William…” she said in a seductive voice  
“Tonight, here’s your chance, to do a strip dance for me”  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes” she said as she grabbed the box and headed to their bedroom.

It was half an hour later, William was distracted with a book he was reading, when the lights when dim, and he looked up and saw Julia in a red robe, hair in a side braid, tied with a red ribbon, and white gloves.  
“Are you ready, detective?” she said with a seductive voice  
William nodded and put away his book, as Julia put on some music and began dancing, as to the beat.  
She wiggled her hips, turned around and bent over so he could see her bum, as he tried to touch it, she slapped it away, “not yet, detective,” as she undid her robe, revealing the lingerie, which had the words naughty written on the breast area.  
William let out a big gulp and knew that those were the right ones too get as she continued swaying her hips.  
She was so happy, Lady was sleeping in their bed at the moment, so she wouldn’t ruin the moment.  
As she continued dancing, she began taking off her gloves and threw up in William’s face. She took the ribbon out of her hair, threw her hair around and wrapped the ribbon around his neck. Then took off her heels, and lifted her left leg on his and unclipped and removed her black lace stockings, “don’t you dare kiss or touch them, detective. Just enjoy the view”  
William nodded and did indeed enjoy the view, of his wife dancing for him.  
She removed her left leg and did the same with her right leg, unclipping and removing the black lace and slowly removed it.  
As she was doing this, she noticed the bulge in William’s pants and place her hand on it, and whispered it his ear, “you enjoying the dance, detective?”  
He groaned in pleasure and nodded, as she gave him a kiss on the neck and removed herself off his lap.  
She turned around and swayed her hips and pulled down her bloomers, letting him enjoying the view.  
His eyes, went big as he let out another gulp, “oh, Julia”  
She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, and swayed her hips more toward him, “I will need your help with the corset,” she said as she sat on his lap and wiggled her hips, feeling in arousal on her womanly area, which made them both moan.  
“Slowly, unlace me. I want you to enjoy it, as I am enjoying myself right now”  
William nodded, but had a hard time concentrating unlacing the corset, as she moved her hips on his clothed manhood. But he got it done, and as she got up from his lap, swaying her hips and turned around and unhooked the last clips, on the front of the corset, letting it drop to the floor.   
Now naked in front of him and still dancing, Julia knew he had enough teasing and approached him, straddled his lap, kissed him passionately, while unbuckling his belt and stroked his manhood a bit, then pulled his pants down a bit, as he entered into her slowly, with a moan.   
“This is my favourite kind of dance, next to the one you just did for me, Julia” William moaned in her ear  
“Mine too” she said as she moaned and kissed him  
They continued the dance until they both climaxed, when they spooked by a bark from Lady, which made them laugh.  
“It’s alright, Lady, mama and daddy are fine”  
Lady looked a Julia, tilted her head, grabbed her red robe, dragged it along the floor and held it up to Julia.  
All they could do was laugh, “clever good girl,” Julia said as she wrapped the robe around her and got up William’s lap, and all headed to bed knowing it would be Christmas the next morning and Julia will get her final gift.


	12. Merry Christmas

(Dec 25; Murdoch’s)

It was 9:00 am, when Julia woke and saw William and Lady looking at her, “Merry Christmas, doctor,”  
“Merry Christmas, detective” she said and gave him a peck on the lips  
“You too, sweet girl” she said to Lady  
“Want to go and open the presents?” William asked  
“Sure”   
They got up, put on their robes and went to the tree, when Julia saw the final rose and giftbox, “William, the final clue”  
William nodded as she opened the giftbox and read the clue, “you made it to the final clue, located near the star-crossed lovers”  
Julia immediately knew what that meant and went to the book shelf, and searched for Romeo & Juliet, and saw the giftbox. She opened it and saw a beautiful gold ring with 4 different color stones, ruby, pink, pink, and ruby.  
“4 color ring, William?” she said as she turned to him  
“It’s a family ring, Julia…and I know about the baby” he said with a smile  
“How?”  
“Well, I hear you all the time, when you throw up, every morning. You haven’t used your menstrual belt in 7 weeks, as well. Plus, we have been making love a lot lately.”  
“I can’t believe you kept track. Darn it, wanted to surprise you”  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, “you did, Julia. I’m so happy.”  
“I love you, William”  
“I love you, too, Julia” he said and give her a kiss  
“It’s time for your gift, William, but the surprise is kind of ruined” she said as she handed him his gift.  
“I will love it anyway, Julia” as he opened the giftbox and smiled when he saw a mini hat like his, “I don’t think it will fit me, Julia”  
Julia laughed, “it’s for the baby”  
“I know and I love it” he said and gave her a thank you kiss  
Lady barked, and whined, “don’t worry, sweet girl, we got you presents too” Julia said as she grabbed one of the presents and opened it for Lady, “oh, a new collar for our little Lady”  
Lady wagged as Julia put the collar on her, “there’s more” William said as he grabbed another one, “this is from uncle George,” he said as he opened and saw a new chew toy. They handed to her and she began chewing it like crazy.  
“We have one more, sweet girl” Julia said as she went to the closet and brought out a new bed, “Lady this is for you” Julia said as Lady began wagging her tail like crazy and hopped into the bed and did circles.  
“I guess she loves it?” William said   
“Yes, she does”  
“Merry Christmas, Lady” William said as he petted her  
Lady responded her and gave him lots of kisses, “Merry Christmas, daddy” Julia said in a squeaky childlike voice, which made William laugh  
After they cleaned up all the giftboxes and prepared for their guest and Christmas dinner, when Julia noticed mistletoe above them, “William, mistletoe”  
“Oh, you know we never need that” William said with a smile and gave her a passionate kiss, “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Murdoch” he said as he rubbed her belly  
“Merry Christmas, Mr. Murdoch” and they kissed again

The End


End file.
